Hong Kongs Nightmare
by Kurotuski
Summary: Hong Kong has a nightmare and becomes brain washed by Iceland. Rated T to be safe.


My second fic of me and America rp'ing as Iceland and Hong Kong. This one isn't smutty like the last one guys sorry. But hope you enjoy anyways. Also the spaces in between the sentences and paragraphs are what divides our posts. Enjoy.

P.S. The song that Iceland sings will be posted at the bottom of the page.

* * *

><p>"Fools...the whole lot of them." Sneered Emil<p>

Hong Kong nodded to what the Icelandic said.

Taking a seat on the couch the silverette pats the space next to him. "Come here pet."

Blinked a few times before moving over to Iceland, and sits beside him

Raising a hand, Emil starts to run his fingers through the shorter nations hair lovingly. "How is my pet today?"

"Good." Was said in Li's usual soft voice.

"Humph." He now tightens his grip on the males locks and pulls harshly. "Speak up my pet, I can barely her you.'

Flinched at the pull. "G-good." Was said a bit louder.

Smirking some, the Icelandic male gives his hair one last harsh tug beofre returning to his gently petting.

He flinched again, but would then hold still while Emil resumes pets him.

"It does no good if my pet is all tense. You need to relax."

Li continues to hold still. Knowing that if he did anything wrong, he would get scolded or punished.

A growl leaves his lips now and he backhands the Asain across his face. "Listen to me when I tell you to do something!"

The slap caused the Asian nation to fall onto the ground from where he was sitting. Nodding some as tears gathered in his eyes, and says, "H-hai." louder then he's used to.

"Get up off the floor pet, it's filthy."

Nodding softly, Li pushed himself from the ground and sits back on the couch. As he sits, he tries to relax his body from being tense.

Grabbing the other males chin Iceland turns his head roughly to face him. "This is your last chance pet. I AM a demanding, jealous, and very selfish lover. I expect complete submissivness and willingness to serve. I will reward you when I am pleased and punish you when you make me mad. If you cannot agree to this you may leave now, because if you decide you want out later it's not going to happen, ever."

"Hai." Was said stronger then usual, indicating that he didn't care. Hong Kong new the dangers of being with Iceland, but would stay.

"I wonder..." He grip on the males chin tightens to the point of being painful. "Why you are agreeing to this. Tell me why."

More tears gathered at the corners of his eyes from the grip on his chin. "B-because I have always l-liked you." As this was said a light blush dusted his features.

The silverette snorts and releases his face. "Love...how foolish."

Blinked a few times before the blush on his face fades away. Turning away, the tears at the corners of Li's eyes finally decide to escape.

"Stop crying over something so foolish!" He narrows his now icy eyes at the nation beside him. "Love is a foolish emotion felt by those who do not know what REAL heartbreak is!"

Flinching from the sudden outburst, he nods as he says, "H-hai." softly once more. The tears that were at the corners of his eyes would disappear, as Hong Kong's stoic mask appears.

Now in a bad mood, the Icelandic male snaps at the other. "Go make me some tea! I do not wish to see your face at the moment!"

Not even flinching this time, the now stoic nation gets up and heads to the kitchen. Upon reaching his said destination, Li would start to make the tea that the other wants.

Looking out the window Emil remembers the last time he had fallen in love...it had been a human male who of course, died as all humans did eventualy. "Love...how utterly foolish."

Tears slid down from his eyes as his mask cracks some, Li would know how the other actually felt because he two has had rocky relationships over the years. Wiping the tears away on his long sleeve now, Hong Kong placed his stoic mask back and hand headed back to the Icelandic with his tea.

Not even saying thanks he takes the tea and blows on it slowly before sipping on it. "Sit."

Complying the stoic nation sits down, but keeps his gaze averted elsewhere.

Iceland snorts again and continues to sip on his tea, sending the Asian male a cold and icy glare. "You have displesed me pet."

He still wouldn't flinch as he just nods, knowing that the Icelandic is mad at him. But to not displease the other any further. His face would continue to be stoic, not letting the other nation see what he's feeling.

"Always the stotic aren't you?"

Nods lightly.

"Get on the floor, on your knees, facing AWAY from me, I'm sick of looking at your face." The icy tone in his voice leaves no room for argumen

Nodding lightly again, Hong Kong got onto his knees on the floor with his back to the Icelandic male. Knowing that something might happen, Li just sat there on his knees, facial features never changing.

Suddenly, his right foot smashes into the stotic nations back right between his shoulder blades. With an ugly, spiteful sneer he practically grinds his booted foot into the others back.

This caused Li to fall onto his hands now, causing him to be on his hands and knees. Only letting out a small noise leave his throat, he endures the pain shooting down his spin.

Sneering more, he calmly places his empty tea cup down and puts more pressure on Hong Kong's back. "That's right, on your knees. Your rightful position before your master!"

Slight cracking could be heard as some the bones of his back crack, this caused Li to cry out and collapse onto the ground. Small sounds of pain start to leave his mouth every time he breaths.

"Pathetic." With one last grind to the males back he removes his foot and stares at the fallen male." Go get cleaned up! Your foolishness caused me to make you dirty. Go and put something nice on."

Li couldn't really get up right now, since it was the bones of his spine that were cracked. Crying out again, as his breathing becomes labored. The Asians masked cracked again, causing tears to slide from the corners of his eyes from pain from the foot that was against his back, and from his breathing.

"Oh do be quiet! You're not that weak, your bones will heal quickly enough."

He continued to have labored breathing, but some of the pain would be ebbing away. Trying to get up, he would only collapse again with a grunt of pain. The fractures to his back not able to support his weight quiet yet.

He crosses his left leg over his right with a disgusted snort. "Perhaps I made the wrong choice in choosing you as my pet..."

What the Icelandic said would cause the Asian to twitch. Not caring about the pain in his back, Li forced himself up and heads to his room to get clean cloths on.

He smirks and leans back on the couch. "Wonderful...I found a way to motivate him."

Li returned with clean cloths on as his face would be blank, his eyes even seemed blank now but would be hiding his feelings once more from the other nation.

"Ah...you look much better my pet. Remove my boots."

Moving to the Icelandic male, Hong Kong knelled down in front of the silverette. Reaching forward, he starts to undo the laces of Emils boots and slides them off.

He chuckles and raises the males head with his toes that are tucked under his chin. "Now now...no need to be so stotic around me. Show emotion.

He really didn't have any emotions to show right now, since he cried himself dry while he was changing. Staying where he was after getting Icelands boots off, Hong Kong looked up revealing nothing in his blank eyes.

"Tch. How boring."

Getting up now, Li's hand accidentaly brushed Emils knee as he turns. Not able to feel with his hands right now as his back would still be healing, he wouldn't know that his hand had done the one thing that Emil doesn't like.

"..." Snarling, the silverette backhands the male again with enough force to send him crashing into a table. "What did I tell you? You are NOT allowed to touch me without my permission!"

Hitting the edge of the table, this caused him to cry out. Hong Kongs face would be conturted into a grimace as he holds his abdomen now, laying on his side on the floor.

"You waste of space! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Not being able to comply, Li would have passed out from the pain as his hands fall from his abdomen. His shirt would be raised some, revealing a nasty looking bruise forming on his mid section.

"...Tch. Useless fool." Never the less, Emil gets up from the couch and picks Li up, laying the male down where he had been previously been sitting and heading off to the kitchen to get some ice.

The bruise on his abdomen would start to turn black with a slight green outline, like something internal was hurt. Hong Kongs breathing got bit faster as a light sheen of sweat forms on his skin.

"Foolish...if he had just listen to me..." Frowns. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me..." Having returned with the ice he places it over Lis bruises and drags a chair next to him to keep an eye on him. "No one ever listens to me..."

"I-i'm sorry." Was said softly. Li would have woken up and be looking at Emil, his eyes showing every emotion he has. Hong Kong wouldn't have meant to touch Iceland, it was just that he wasn't able to feel with his hands when it happened.

"D-don't look at me like that!" He whips his head to the side to avoid the males eyes. "Don't look at me like..like...like..."

He blinked and then tried to sit up, but instead it caused him to flinch with a groan of pain as he falls back onto the couch.

"Fool! Don't get up and hurt yourself worse!"

"H-hai." Was panted out as the pain subsides some.

He clears his throat and looks off to the side. What he had tried to say earlier had been. _"Don't look at me like I am worth something." _Luckily Hong Kong had tried to get up and had cut Emil off.| Humph...rest up and get better soon. You are ment to serve me, not the other way around.

"Hai." Was said once more but more silently. The cause of this would be Li going into a healing sleep.

"Tch. Just sleep now." As he says this, the silverette starts to run his fingers through the others soft hair.

What sounded like a purr leaves the Asians throat. Hong Kongs breathing would start to become better while the bruise on his abdomen doesn't seem as bad as it was.

Chucking, the Icelandic male continues to pet the Asians hair, amused by his very cat like purring.

The so called purring stopped suddenly, as he mumbles something in his sleep. Li's face starts to scrunch up, as the mumbling starts to get louder. "W-why." Was said in a cracked voice of the sleeping male.

"A nightmare?" He gazes at Li now, of course, if it had been that fool Denmark he would have let him suffer but...this was Li, his pet, and wasn't it the masters responsibility to take care of the pet? Still, he was curious and leans down t whisper softly, hoping to extract information without waking him. "What troubles you my pet?"

Cringing some, he talks again while sleeping. "W-why did you take me f-from my family." Hong Kong would be dreaming of his childhood.

"Shhh shhh...it's alright my pet." He moves his hand in small circular motions on his scalp. "Now...who dared to take you away?"

"England." Was said softly before finally settling down again, the nightmare finally ending. Li starts to stir again as a loud cracked "N-no!" left his mouth. He lifted his hands up to try and block his face, like he would be fiending off an attacker.

Ah...my poor pet...my poor sweet pet..." He continues to run his fingers through his hair, dipping his head down to whisper in his ear. "I am there. Can you see me? I am just beyond England, can you see me standing there?"

"H-hai." Was said softly as he starts to calm down in his sleep. His arms lowered down to his side now, his breathing becoming normal while sleeping.

"Ah...but do you still see England? He is there, he wishes to harm you. There are others too, China and Russia and America...they all want to use you, they all want to harm you my pet."

Cringes. "N-no." His breathing becomes fast while sleeping again, like he would be running in his nightmare, trying to get away from the other nations.

"I am still there my pet, focus on me. Shun the others...the ones that wish to hurt you and use you, England and China and Russia and America and Japan and Turkey...all of them. Every nation, but me. I am safety and protection, your lover and master. My pet, look at them all with hate, yes, even your family, they only wish ill towards you. I am your savior...hate everyone but me...and come to me. Understand?"

Li's breathing would become steady once again. "H-hai." During all this time the Asians bruise would have been slowly becoming better.

Emil can't help but smirk, this way the other male would NEVER think of leaving him...ever. "Good pet...now, come to me and into my arms, turn your backs to everyone else for you need me...and ONLY me. No one else. Come into my arms and let me embrace you and protect you and please you."

A soft smile formed on his lips, as his breathing would now be evenly while sleeping. Being completely relaxed, Li resumed a peaceful healing sleep.

He chuckles. "Li...my pet...wake up now."

l Blinking his eyes open, he looked around in a slight dazed state. Like he would be confused.

Hiding a smirk the Icelandic male decides to test his plan out. "Hello love, are you feeling better? If you are still injured I can see if China is around...he is quite good with healing and medican..."

Li paled slightly. "N-no, I'm ok."

Unable to keep the sadistic gleam out of his eyes, Emil decides to 'play' with his pet more. "Are you sure pet? You are looking pale...perhaps you are sick?"

"I'm f-fine, n-no need to call China." Li shutter some as he places and arm over his face.

He tsks and removes the males arm from his face, tilting his head to one side like he knows nothing about his odd behavior. "What is the matter my pet?"

"D-don't call China, p-please?" He looked to Emil with pleading eyes.

"Alright then...how about Japan? Surely he can help you."

"N-no!" He said rather loudly that he's not used to, causing him to cough.

"Please calm down my pet...it is alright." Even so, he has to push things a bit further. "Then how about..." He stops, pretending to think before droppng the bomb. "England andhis magic?"

"..." At that Hong Kong would be up and off of the couch in seconds, and on the other side of the room.

A very soft, sadistic chuckle comes from him now as he sees Li bolt to the other side of the room. Getting up he walks over to Hong Kong and embraces him gently. "What is wrong my pet? You look distressed."

"D-don't call _him_." Li said as his arms stay by his side, the Asian males breathing would also be fast.

"But why? Are you afraid of him my pet? And not only England, but China and Japan as well, your family?"

He looked away now, not wanting to answer. But he does so softly. "H-hai."

"You fear them? Why? Please tell me my pet, perhaps I can help you..."

Shivers some, his arms still at his sides. "T-they want t-to harm me." Li said softly again.

"Ah...I see...I was hoping that you were not going to find out..." Gently, he leads Hong Kong back over to the couch and sits down, pulling the Asian male into his lap and wrapping his arms aroung the others slim form protectivly.

His chin would be resting on Icelands shoulder, but his arms would continue to stay at his sides. Hong Kong wouldn't want to be hurt anymore, as the the Icelandic nation holds him.

"If you wish to embrace me my pet, I give you permission to. Tell me, how ever did you find out? Perhaps you heard someone talking about it?"

Li's arms snaked around Emil and buried his face into the silverettes neck, causing his voice to be muffled. "I-i dreamed about it."

"Yes...that can happen among our kind sometimes, I am sorry I did not tell you sooner. I was hoping that they would all forget about their foolish plans..." Since Lis face was hidden he didn't see the downright cruel and possesive smirk on his pale face.

lHe shivered some, as his face stayed buried against Icelands neck. "I-it's ok."

"Do not worry my pet...I will protect you, I promise."

He nodded against Emils neck. As the shivering stops, Li lifts his head from the silverettes neck.

Giving the smaller nation a rare, true smile he pets his head lovingly. "There are a list of rules that I want you to follow, do you think you can do that my pet? Listen to your master?"

Nodded softly. "H-hai."

"They are simple rules so do not worry much. One, whenever we are in private you must always bow to me when you first see me. Two, you must always keep your head lowerd in my pressence unless I say other wise. Three, you are NOT allowed to harm me or even touch me without my permisson. Four, you must always be clean and in beautiful clothes. Five, whatever I desire, you will get it for me. and six..." He smirks now. "You will adress me as master.'

"Hai." Was said softly, but the end Li added. "M-master." The word seeming foreign on his tongue but didn't care.

The word sends a shiver up and down his spine and he gently tips the other nations head down. "Ah ah ah...head down pet. First warning, you get three for each rule, after that I'm afraid that I will have to punish you."

"H-hai, master." Was said softly, his head lowered a bit more. This caused his dark hair to move from behind his ears, to obscure his face.

"Good pet. Remember, my desires come first before yours. Now, go and fetch me some tea and something to eat."

Nodding, Hong Kong gets up from Icelands lap and moves to the kitchen. He would be in there fetching the tea and food the Icelandic wants.

Relaxing on the couch Iceland waits for his pet to return with what he requested.

Leaving the kitchen, Li returns with the tea and a slice of cake for Emil. Moving to the Icelandic male, the Asian stood about foot away. Not wanting to make the mistake of touching Iceland.

"It looks delicious, come, sit next to me pet and give it to me." He pats the space next to him.|

Keeping his head lowered, he moved to sit by Iceland. He kept a few good inches away from the Icelandic male, handing him the plate of cake and the cup of tea.

He chuckles and takes both offered items. "You've been so good pet! You deserve a reward, are you hungery?"

He shook his head, causing the hair covering his face to sway some. Li wouldn't want to eat anything that was given to Emil, since it might make the Icelandic male mad.

Placing the cake down in his lap he takes a sip of his tea and reaches out his free hand to toy with the other nations dark hair. "Do not lie to me...I may be selfish...but I am not cruel, if my pet is hungery or in need of something he may ask me, then and only then will I decide to grant your request or not."

Hong Kong shook his head once more, he wouldn't really be hungry since he had eaten before coming to the conference room.

"Very well." Still sipping his tea the silverette starts to eat the cake as well. "It is a good thing that England is banned from the kitchen...his food nearly killed me one tme."

Shutters, as he remembers the time when he was under Englands control.

After finishing his tea and cakes he signals his pet to take the plate, fork, and empty cup back to the kitchen.

Getting up, Li grabbed the items while making sure not to touch Emil. Turning he starts to head back tot he kitchen to return the cup and plate.

Thinking about how well his plan is working out would cause Emil to grin, never again would he be alone. Laying down on the couch he awaits his pets return.

After rinsing the dishes off, Hong Kong returned to where Iceland is. Just standing there now, his head wold still be lowered, causing this hair to obscure his vision.

Placing one hand behind his head and letting the other rest on his chest he looks at Hong Kong and speaks one word. "Bow."

Placing one hand arm that would be covered with a long sleeve that hangs over his hand, hiding his hand, like most of his clothes would. He placed it across his abdomen and bowed.

A chuckle escapes his lips. "No no...not like that...when I saw bow you come up to me and kneel before me...make sure you keep your head down, understand pet"

Nods as he straitens up and moves over to Iceland. Going down onto his knees in front of the other nation, Hong Kong placed his hands onto the ground in front of him. This caused his sleeves to spread some, as he lowers himself onto his feet to where he's sitting on them. Keeping his hands in front of him, he lowered himself until his face was to his hands. In a bow.

"There you go." He raises the hand on his chest and runs his fingers through the smaller nations soft hair. "Now my pet, you have earned a reward, what do you desire? And please, give me an answer."

"A-a kiss, m-master." Was muffled by his hands, his face still being against them in a bow.

"Such a simple request...raise your head my pet."

"Straitening up, Li kept his eyes down casted as his head raises.

Grabbing the Asian nations chin and delivers a harsh, brutal kiss to his lips.

He lets out a slight whine at the harshness of the kiss, but other then that he wouldn't mind it.

Niping on his lips sharply Emil now forces his tongue into the other nations mouth and nearly shoves it down his throat.

Li lets out a slight moan through his nose, feeling the others tongue push into his mouth. Keeping his body as still as he can, he wouldn't even shift any as his legs start to hurt from sitting on them.

He suddenly pulls back from the kiss and pants harshly to regain his breath. "Is my pet pleased?"

Nods as he lowers his head again, his own breathing being fast.

"Hmmm...try to work on vocalizing your emotions and thoughts more, understand pet"

"H-hai, master." Was said softly, from behind his hair.

"Come lay next to me, your legs must be getting sore."

Getting up with wobbly legs, Li somehow managed to lay down next to Emil with out touching the Icelandic.

He quickly wraps his arms around the other male and brings him closer. "You may touch me if you wish."

His own arms wrapped around Icelands form, as he buries his face against the silverettes neck again.

"I am impressed, you have managed to be good for most of the day pet. We will have a better day tomarrow, won't we?"

Nods against the Icelandics neck

He starts to play with the other males hair, the cruel smirk appearing on his lips again.

What sounds like a purr would leave his throat again, Li's breathing would also seem to get more even like he would be falling asleep.

Iceland starts to hum a dark tune as he continues to pet the others hair.

He would now be completely asleep, sleeping as peacefully as a nation can.

His humming turns into singing, a song he had always thought would be perfect for them once he Li under his control, after all it wasn't like the male ever had a chance to avoid this fate. _"Don't fret precious I'm here, step away from the window and go back to sleep..."_

_"Lay your head down child, I won't let the boogeyman come. Countin' bodies like sheep to the rythm of the war drums. Pay no mind the the rabble, pay no mind to the rabble. Head down, go to sleep. To the rythm of the war drums."_

_"Pay no mind to what other voices say. They don't care about you like I do...like I do..." _Smirks. _"Safe from pain, and truth, and choice, and other poison devils. See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do."_

He now twirls a lock of the males hair around his fingers._ "Just stay with me...safe and ignorant go, back to sleep go back to sleep..."_

_"Lay your head down child, I won't let the boogyman come. Countin' bodies like sheep to the rythm of the war drums. Pay no mind to the rabble, pay no mind to the rabble. Head down, go to sleep. To the rythm of the war drums."_

_"I'll be the one to protect you from, your enemies and all your demons. I'll be the one to protect you from, a will to survive and a voice of reason. I'll be the one to protect you from, your enemies and your choices son. They're one in the same I must isolate you, isolate and save you from yourself..."_ The silverettes grip on Li tightens a bit.

Now his voice gets a bit louder and more passionate. _"Swayin' to the rythm of a new world order and! Counting bodies like sheep to the rythm of the war drums. The boogeymen are coming, the boogeymen are coming. Keep your head down, go to sleep to the rythm of the war drums."_

_"Stay with me...safe and ignorant. Just stay with me...I'll hold you and protect you from the other ones, the evil ones, don't love you son. Go back to sleep." _As the song ended the Icelandic male now had a cruel, and fairly insane grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Song: 10. Pet - Perfect Circle<p> 


End file.
